


Day 20 - Dancing

by BriMac0518



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Tomki - Tom Hiddleston/Loki [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Frostpudding, M/M, Tomki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Loki decides to learn a new skill so he can surprise Tom.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Loki
Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Tomki - Tom Hiddleston/Loki [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/56065
Kudos: 8





	Day 20 - Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Pure sugary fluff, my friends. Make sure you brush your teeth after reading this in order to avoid cavities. Hope you enjoy it and as always I would love to hear what you think!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

There was a human method of dancing that Loki found himself intrigued by. Asgard had customary dances, of course, but he'd never really learned anything in regard to the dances humans performed. He'd never had reason to, after all. Yet he'd seen Tom dancing a few times, usually when he had music playing in the house. Loki was nothing if not curious.

He found the internet to be quite useful for any inquiries he had, curious about the world he'd chosen to live in alongside his human lover. There was so much to learn, after all. He'd never really put much stock in the knowledge and doings of humans, but if he was going to be with Tom, he needed to know more about his people.

Human dancing was bizarre in some cases. Loki watched videos online that had him staring at the screen with an incredulous look on his face. They called that dancing? Seriously? He shook his head as he kept browsing, researching different kinds of dancing until one finally stood out to him.

He watched several videos of this so call "slow dancing," studying the technique as well as the customs involved. A simple enough dance, yet it seemed to say so much with a few simple movements. He could see how it was usually reserved for those with romantic interests in one another. Loki thought perhaps that was the best option for him to attempt with Tom.

There was one thing Loki enjoyed greatly about Tom that stood out above so many other things. He loved to surprise him. Tom was always happy. Always affectionate and grateful. He appreciated everything that Loki did for him and Loki had to admit that it was nice to feel appreciated and wanted for once. It wasn't a common feeling at all until he'd met Tom.

When Tom wasn't home, Loki took the opportunity to practice. He couldn't help feeling silly standing in the middle of the living room and dancing a dance meant for two without a partner. Though it was all toward the goal of perfecting his skill so he would be able to perform it adequately when Tom was actually there to dance with him.

Not knowing much about human music, he'd chosen from a recommended list of songs for slow dancing. A simple instrumental piece that was pleasant to listen to. He thought perhaps Tom might enjoy it. He hoped anyway. Tom seemed to enjoy a great many kinds of music at least, so it was a safe bet he'd enjoy whatever Loki had picked.

Even though it was essentially an easy dance, Loki wanted to make sure he had everything perfect for when he finally asked Tom to dance with him. He took a week, practicing whenever Tom was gone, then making certain there was no evidence left behind of his actions once his lover returned to their home. He was the god of mischief. He could be sneaky when the situation called for it.

Once his steps were fluid and he felt confident that he could perform the dance with Tom without any mishaps, Loki decided it was time. Tom had a few days off coming up since he was wrapping production on another film, so it was the perfect occasion. He thought it ridiculous that he felt nervous and ruthlessly squashed the feeling, unwilling to let it deter him from his course of action.

Once Tom was on his much needed break, he spent a good bit of time at home, relaxing with Loki. Loki loved when Tom was off of work. Usually, Loki always preferred his solitude, but like everything with Tom, he found himself making an exception for the human. Gladly. He loved everything about Tom. He loved Tom more than he'd ever thought himself capable of loving another person. He wanted to make him happy. Learning how to dance was no trouble if it would bring Tom joy.

On Tom's first night on his break, they shared a quiet dinner together. Loki listened to Tom speaking about his upcoming tour to promote the film he'd just finished and also to stories from the set. Tom was so animated when he talked about his work. It was clear how much he loved being an actor. Loki was happy to let him talk as much as he wanted. He would always listen.

Finally, once dinner was done, the leftovers put away and the dishes washed, Loki ventured into the living room and brought up the song he'd chosen for them to dance to. Tom followed him curiously, watching what Loki was doing, but not having a clue as to what was going on. Good, he'd be surprised then.

"Loki? Darling, what are you doing?" Tom stopped by the couch, listening to the opening chords of the song Loki began playing on the computer. Then Loki walked into the middle of the living room and held out his hand to his lover.

"May I have this dance?" The god smiled at the surprised look on Tom's face, heartened by the answering smile he received.

"Of course," Tom agreed without hesitation, slipping his hand into Loki's.

Loki pulled Tom into his arms, one going around his waist, his other hand clasping Tom's just the way that he'd seen it done online. Then he began to lead, moving them in slow circles as the soft music played.

"I didn't know you knew how to dance," Tom murmured, letting Loki lead him and following along easily.

"I didn't. Until this week anyway," Loki replied, chuckling as he held Tom close. "I learned for you. I thought you might enjoy dancing together. I know you enjoy dancing alone, so I thought this might be nice to try."

"It's very nice. And wonderfully thoughtful of you, love. Thank you so much," Tom said. His sincerity was clear as was the love there in his blue eyes as he gazed at Loki. It filled the god with such warmth to know that this human, this man, loved him so dearly.

"I love you," Loki murmured, resting his forehead against Tom's.

"I love you too," Tom whispered back. The two of them swayed to the music, their eyes closed as they held each other and savored their time together.

Even after the music stopped, they kept on dancing, happily lost in their own little world together.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
>  [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
>  [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)   
> 


End file.
